Truman's Toys
Mario: "Do you know these-a-guys from-a-out-a-side of the Mushroom Kingdom?" :Woody: "Yes, they're Truman's Toys!" :—Super Mario and Woody, as Mario catches sight of Truman's Toys Truman's Toys are Toys that he plays with at times when he needs to play with Toys. They are Toys that are most belonging to him. Even though Bo Peep and her Sheep are actually Patricia's Toys, Troll Doll and the Barbies are actually Mariah's Toys, and Mr. Spell is actually a property of the adoption center (which is where Truman was adopted), they have interacted with Truman's Toys and have always been friends together. Toys may include Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, the Potato Heads, Slinky, Hamm, the 3 Aliens, Totoro, Dolly, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, and Peas in a Pod! Unknown Changes Seen On TV *Robot may have been destroyed by Gustavia or donated to charity by Mom and Dad as he's absent in Toy Story: The Animated Series Seasons 2 and 3! *Lenny may have been lost, damaged, or given away as he doesn't appear anywhere in Toy Story: The Animated Series Season 3! *Clown is absent in Toy Story: The Animated Series Seasons 2 and 3, but makes a silent cameo in Season 2 Episode 7: Replacement Woody. That's the only Season 2 Episode the Clown appears in and that's it. Due to being present in only 3 episodes of Season 1, Roly Poly Clown was actually one of Nikki's Toys. For Season 2 Clown only appears in the seventh episode (also mentioned as the seventeenth episode overall), and that's it, making him one of the recurring characters after Spider-Man! *Spider-Man's only Toy Story appearance in "Trusta Mann Pictures" is The Trixie Ullman Show Season 2 Episodes 2-8. He doesn't appear in Toy Story: The Animated Series because it is unknown that he has been left behind or destroyed, making his only appearance in Truman's Bedroon 2 and that's it! Are you happy now Green Goblin? *Bat-Man was one of Truman's Toys, but Bat-Man only appears in The Trixie Ullman Show Season 1 Episode 5 and no more. Bat-Man was never seen in Toy Story: The Animated Series or the second season of The Trixie Ullman Show. He was only seen in Truman's Bedroom 1, stating that he's been destroyed in the playtime events of The Trixie Ullman Show Season 1 between Episodes 5 and 6! Unknown Changes Seen In Movies A World Between 2 Toy Stories *Toy Train is seen in only one scene of the Movie. It is rumored that the Toy Train's appearance was that only scene and never again, making it one of the minor characters of the movie. It is also rumored that the Toy Train may be lost, damaged, or even hiding! *When See & Say was payed for, at the Christmas scene, a pair of Playskool Baby Monitors from 1987 appeared in Truman's new room, which is based on Andy's old room from Toy Story 1. The Baby Monitors only appeared at the ending and nowhere else. The only other appearance is that only one appears when a Toy gets destroyed! Old Potato *RC is seen only at one scen of the movie, and that's it. This states that without his controller or batteries, he may have been given away. But at the ending, either RC managed to escape or that's just a replacement. But Woody and Buzz Lightyear just leave him at the American White House! Original Owners (sort of) *Slinky Dog was one of Kylean's Toys at first, but with Truman being the only reason Slinky wasn't abandoned to "Good Willie" (as Kylean grew way too old for Toys), after all, he's always been one of Truman's Toys! *Mr. Potato Head was intented to be a Toy for Phillip and not intented to be one of Truman's Toys. The fact that Phillip had become way too old to play with Toys, it was handed down to 1-year-old Truman in 1996. And, to make a long story short, Mr. Potato Head has always been one of the members of the big Toy collection (1996 - the present time)! *Bo Peep and her Sheep were originally planned to be either Mariah's Toys or Patricia's Toys and not originally Truman's Toys. But due to the fact that they became Truman's Toys is because the boss that co-runs this place thought it would be unfortunate if they'd just miss an awesome adventure in Truman's Bedrooms 1, 2, and 3. Truman's the real reason they weren't ruined or sold at any yard sale! *Troll Doll's goal was to be (like Bo Peep and her Sheep) either Mariah's Toy or Patricia's Toy. Truman was the reason Troll failed her goal and became his Toy. Although she has pink hair and a blue flower bikini, she's one of Truman's many Toys! *Truman stealing Mr. Spell from the adoption center without having Mom and Dad let the flow of horrible reactions at all in their lives is probably the reason Gustavia and Erwin know how to spell without Mr. Spell, and without much to complain about Mr. Spell is only seen in Truman's Bedrooms 1, 2, and 3! *The Hockey Puck Guy was originally one of Uncle Dale's Toys and not one of Truman's Toys. But despite his black hockey puck body with 2 crimson red hockey sticks crossing over, he's always dreamed to be a child's Toy, which also was an important goal to him. Truman's the reason why Hockey Puck succeeded his goal and is now living his dream! List of Toys (based on the main appearances) The Trixie Ullman Show (2010 -) #3 Aliens (new arrivals) #Ball #Barbies (four) #Barbie's Corvette #Barrel of Monkeys #Bat-Man #Bo Peep #Bo Peep's Sheep #Building Block #Bullseye (new arrival) #Buzz Lightyear #Doodle Pad #Dolly, Duckie, and Teddy #Etch A Sketch #Green Army Men (200) #Hamm #Hockey Puck #Hot Wheels Track #Jessie (new arrival) #Legos #Lenny #Lincoln Logs #Little Red Car #Magic 8-Ball #Mr. Mike #Mr. Potato Head #Mr. Shark #Mr. Spell #Mrs. Potato Head #Prospector (new arrival) #RC Car #Rex #Robot #Rock-a-Stack #Rock Em Sock Em Robots #Rocky Gibraltar #See n' Say #Slinky Dog #Snake #Spider-Man #Tennis Ball #Tinker Toy #Toddle Tots #Troikas #Troll #Toy Pistol #Toy Planes (fifty) #Toy Train #Wild West Train Set #Wheezy #Woody The Community 12 (2011-) #Ball #Barrel of Monkeys #Bo Peep #Bo Peep's Sheep #Building Block #Buzz Lightyear (new arrival) #Doodle Pad #Dolly, Duckie, and Teddy #Etch A Sketch #Green Army Men (200) #Hamm #Hockey Puck #Hot Wheels Track #Legos #Lincoln Logs (new arrival) #Little Red Car #Magic 8-Ball #Mr. Mike #Mr. Potato Head #Mr. Shark #Mr. Spell #RC Car #Rex #Rock-a-Stack #Rock Em Sock Em Robots (new arrival) #Rocky Gibraltar #See n' Say #Slinky Dog #Snake #Tennis Ball #Tinker Toy #Toddle Tots #Troikas #Troll #Toy Pistol #Toy Plane #Wild West Train Set #Woody Toy Story: The Animated Series (2012-) #Action Figure version of himself #Aliens (three) #Applejack #Babyface #Ball #Barbies (five) #Barbie's Corvette #Barrel of Monkeys #Big Baby #Blue Toadette #Bo Peep #Bo Peep's Sheep #Building Block #Bullseye #Buttercup #Buzz Lightyear #Chatter Telephone #Chunk #Doodle Pad #Dolly, Duckie, and Teddy #Dolly #Etch A Sketch #Fluttershy #Green Army Men (199) #Green Toad #Hamm #Hockey Puck #Hot Wheels Track #Jessie #Legos #Lenny #Lincoln Logs #Little Red Car #Lotso Huggin Bear #Magic 8-Ball #Mario #Mr. Mike #Mr. Potato Head #Mr. Pricklepants #Mr. Shark #Mr. Spell #Mrs. Potato Head #Peas In A Pod #Pinkie Pie #Pink Toadette #Princess Daisy #Princess Apple #Prospector #Rainbow Dash #Rairity #RC Car #Rex #Robot #Rock-a-Stack #Rock Em Sock Em Robots #Rocky Gibraltar #See n' Say #Slinky Dog #Snake #Sparks #Stretch #Tennis Ball #Tinker Toy #Toddle Tots #Troikas #Troll #Totoro #Toy Pistol #Toy Planes (60) #Toy Train #Twilight Sparkle #Twitch #Utility Belt Buzz #Wild West Train Set #WaLuigi #Wheezy #Woody #Yellow Toad #Yoshi A World Between 2 Toy Stories (2014) #Aliens (three) #Ball #Barrel of Monkeys #Beaver Bank (gone before sequel) #Bo Peep #Bo Peep's Sheep #Building Block #Buzz Lightyear #Doodle Pad #Dolly, Duckie, and Teddy #Etch A Sketch #Green Army Men (72) #Hamm #Hockey Puck #Hot Wheels Track #Legos #Lenny #Lincoln Logs #Little Red Car #Magic 8-Ball #Mr. Mike #Mr. Potato Head #Mr. Shark #Mr. Spell #RC Car #Rex #Rock-a-Stack #Rock Em Sock Em Robots #Rocky Gibraltar #Roly Poly Clown #See n' Say (new arrival) #Slinky Dog #Snake #Tinker Toy #Toddle Tots #Toy Pistol #Toy Plane #Toy Train #Troikas #Troll #Woody Toy Story And Mario (2014-) #Aliens (nine) #Ball #Barrel of Monkeys #Bo Peep #Bo Peep's Sheep #Building Block #Buzz Lightyear #Doodle Pad #Dolly, Duckie, and Teddy #Etch A Sketch #Green Army Men (199) #Hamm #Hockey Puck #Hot Wheels Track #Lenny #Magic 8-Ball #Mario (new arrival) #Mr. Mike #Mr. Potato Head #Mr. Shark #Mr. Spell #RC Car #Rex #Rock-a-Stack #Rocky Gibraltar #Roly Poly Clown #See n' Say #Slinky Dog #Snake #Tennis Ball #Tinker Toy #Toddle Tots #Toy Pistol #Toy Plane #Toy Train #Troikas #Troll #Woody #Yellow Toad (new arrival) #Yoshi (new arrival) Old Potato (2014) #Alien #Buzz Lightyear #Etch A Sketch #Green Army Men (72) #Lenny #Mr. Potato Head #Playskool Microphone Radio #RC Car #Rex #Rocky Gibraltar #See n' Say (new arrival) #Slinky Dog #Toddle Tots #Toy Pistol #Woody Fan-Made Toy Story Album #1 (2014) #Ball #Bo Peep #Bo Peep's Sheep #Buzz Lightyear (new arrival) #Etch A Sketch #Green Army Men (200) #Hamm #Mr. Potato Head #RC Car #Rex #Slinky Dog #Snake #Troikas #Toy Pistol #Woody Fan-Made Toy Story Album #2 (2014) #3 Aliens (new arrivals) #Ball #Bo Peep #Bo Peep's Sheep #Bullseye (new arrival) #Buzz Lightyear #Doodle Pad #Etch A Sketch #Green Army Men (199) #Hamm #Jessie (new arrival) #Mr. Potato Head #Mrs. Potato Head #RC Car #Rex #Slinky Dog #Snake #Tennis Ball #Troikas #Toy Pistol #Wheezy #Woody Fan-Made Toy Story Album #3 (2014) #Aliens (three) #Ball #Barbie #Barbie's Corvette #Barrel of Monkeys #Big Baby #Blue Toadette #Bo Peep #Bo Peep's Sheep #Building Block #Bullseye #Buttercup #Buzz Lightyear #Chatter Telephone #Chunk #Doodle Pad #Dolly, Duckie, and Teddy #Dolly #Etch A Sketch #Green Army Men (199) #Green Toad #Hamm #Hockey Puck #Hot Wheels Track #Jessie #Legos #Lincoln Logs #Little Red Car #Lotso Huggin Bear #Magic 8-Ball #Mario #Mr. Mike #Mr. Potato Head #Mr. Pricklepants #Mr. Shark #Mr. Spell #Mrs. Potato Head #Peas In A Pod #Pink Toadette #Princess Daisy #Princess Apple #Prospector #RC Car #Rex #Rock-a-Stack #Rock Em Sock Em Robots #Rocky Gibraltar #See n' Say #Slinky Dog #Snake #Sparks #Stretch #Tennis Ball #Tinker Toy #Toddle Tots #Troikas #Troll #Totoro #Toy Pistol #Twitch #Utility Belt Buzz #Wild West Train Set #WaLuigi #Wheezy #Woody #Yellow Toad #Yoshi Toys That Appeared To Be Truman's Toys In All Of The TV Shows & Movies #Buzz Lightyear #Etch A Sketch #Green Army Men (72) #Mr. Potato Head #RC Car #Rex #Slinky Dog #Woody Trivia *Truman's Toys give a reference to Andy's Toys from Toy Story, based on all the names and Toys! *Applejack has the same Toys as all of the Toys that Truman has! *Evil Truman has the same Toys as the good Truman has but with an exception of Lotso Huggin Bear, Chunk, Twitch, Sparks, Stretch, Big Baby, Ken, See & Say, Dolly Duckie & Teddy, Rock-a-Stack, both of the Train Sets, Hockey Puck, Dolly, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Totoro, Peas In A Pod, & Babyface! *The Tinker Toys in all of the Movies and Shows are the Tinker Toy Construction System models, except for Fan-Made Toy Story Albums, which has the Tinker Toy Ultra Construction Set model. Evil Truman has the 1970s Tinker Toy box, all contain Wooden Tinker Toys! *Truman's bedroom walls, the one he has now, have clouds placed all over them, just like Andy's old bedroom on Toy Story 1. The furniture is placed the same way as well as all the Toys! *Gustavia and Erwin are also seen playing with Truman's Toys. This is because they have permanent permission from Truman to do so, as he loves them even more! *Che tried to destroy Truman's Toys! *Nikki's Toys interact with Truman's Toys, and so do Che's Toys! *Truman's Toys also appear under the couch as a cameo in the 2012 Short Film "Toys For Tots" made by Trusta Mann Pictures. 2 Rock-a-Stack Toys are also seen! More Around The House *Mr. Machine may also be seen in Truman's bedroom, but that Toy has a minor role in the series! *A Nintendo 64, A Nintendo Wii, & any other Nintendo devices may be seen in Truman's bedroom along with the Video games compatible with them! *Che's Toys are also seen! *Nikki's Toys are also seen! *M'kEnzie's Toys are also seen! *Mom and Dad's Toys are also seen! *Pet Toys are also seen, as there are 3 cats, 1 african grey parrot, 3 pet birds, 2 umbrella cockatoos, and 6 dogs live in the same house as the main characters of The Trusta Mann Show do. Although, Applejack doesn't live with Truman, which is why they have a love relationship with each other! Gallery Truman's Toys Seen In Toys For Tots.jpg|Truman's Toys made appearance in Toys For Tots Truman's Toys At Christmas Morning In A World Between 2 Toy Stories.jpg|Truman's Toys on Christmas morning Toy Train.png|Toy Train from Toy Story and Mario Prospector As He Gives Rude Remarks To Elmo About Woody & Sparks Being Missing.png|Prospector (as he gives rude remarks to Elmo about Woody & Sparks being missing) Tinker Toys.JPG|The many Tinker Toys as featured in Toy Story: The Animated Series Truman's Toys Watching As Robot Died.jpg|Truman's Toys Watching As Robot Died Whole Entire Cast Of A World Between 2 Toy Stories.jpg|Whole Entire Cast Of "A World Between 2 Toy Stories" Category:Truman's Property Category:Applejack's Property